Cure Riders
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Alt. title: "All Kamen Rider X Pretty Cure All-Stars: The Cure Riders". What if, in an alternative universe, the Kamen Riders and the Pretty Cures have children? Here are some bios for the new generations of Japan's greatest heroes.
1. Foreword

Before we begin, I would like to point out a few things:

- All of the Cure Riders will be girls. The reason is because they're mainly Cures, and having a male here breaks the tradition.

- Pretty Cure group weapons, attacks, and forms will not be seen here, since most of these characters work solo (unless if it's necessary).

- The inspiration behind this is the future children feature from the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.

- The ships in this fanfic, at least in my point of view, are from those that make sense to me.

- This was made for fun, NOT for showing off the ships I like.

So, with that out of the way, let's get started!


	2. Chapter 1: Cure Ten

**WARNING: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, INCLUDING CHARACTERS, ETC., BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC, ORGINAL CONTENT, AMONG OTHER THINGS, BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "KAMEN RIDER" AND "PRETTY CURE" FANFIC**

**"ALL KAMEN RIDER X PRETTY CURE ALL-STARS: THE CURE RIDERS"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: CURE TEN<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Ten

**HUMAN NAME: **Kadoya Juu

**FATHER: **Kadoya Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade)

**MOTHER: **Aino Megumi (Cure Lovely)

**AGE: **15

**ORIGIN: **Pikarigaoka, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **October 10th, 2030

**BIO: **Juu is the daughter of two ten-year-milestone heroes. While deciding on the girl's name, since both parents celebrate the 10th anniversary of their respective series (the Heisei Kamen Rider series and the Pretty Cure series), they decided to name her Jyu, after the number ten in Japanese.

She lived her first nine years as an upbeat child. She made a lot of friends, got good grades in school, and got bright hopes for the future. She wants to be a photographer just like her father, as shown by her photography skills (her photos are crystal clear and perfect. She uses a digital camera).

By the age of ten (ten is the magic number), while walking home from school, she was suddenly attacked by a rouge cyborg, created by an evil corporation later known as CyberTech. When the cyborg is about to shoot a charged beam at her, two figures ran right in front of her. These figures were her parents, and the two proceeded to kick the cyborg. The girl then witnessed something that her parents never did: she saw them transform. After the transformation sequence, Juu was surprised what she saw right in front of her eyes. A masked hero in magenta and black, and a pink, pretty heroine. A Kamen Rider and a Pretty Cure. Her parents were heroes, and she never realized that! After seeing the most epic battle she ever saw, she ran and hugged her parents, saying "You guys were amazing! I want to be just like you!"

It was not long until she was greeted by a certain blue-haired god. After telling him everything, instead of wiping her memory to forget about her parents' secret identities, he decided that she became a Pretty Cure, firstly as a gift for her parents by, according to Blue, "protecting their most loved one (their daughter) from danger. That's the mark of a true family", and for the sake of "being just like them". From that day forward, she was known as Cure Ten!

For four years she fought with her parents, saving the world from the threats of CyberTech. After they finally defeated the leader of the corporation, they gave each other a group hug. The mood was killed, however, when a rouge cyborg slashed Decade and Lovely in the back, killing them. The teenage girl, who saw this horror, was struck in a mixture of surprise and fear. The mixture then turned into a whirlwind of fury as she grabbed her father's belt and cards. Combining his Kamen Rider powers with her Pretty Cure powers, she magically produced three mysterious PreCards and inserted them into her belt. After the henshin process, she proceeded to destroy the last known cyborg of CyberTech, avenging the deaths of two people she loved dearly.

A year had passed. CyberTech is no more. She was no longer the happy-go-lucky girl we came to know and love. Now, she's dark and serious, the whirlwind still spinning in her heart. The only mementos her parents left were her father's belt, his camera, his bike, his Rider Booker, his Rider cards, and his K-Touch device, as well as her mother's PreChanMirror, her PreCards to transform into her Cure form, and her Form Change cards. Even after the CyberTech incident, she rides alone through the post-apocalyptic city, looking for bad guys to Rider Kick or Pinky Love Shoot in the face. She still takes pictures, but only for special occasions. Some time later, she found a way to travel back in time within the now-closed CyberTech HQ. A time machine. She stepped into it with high hopes.

After travelling back to the year 2014, she was excited to see her family again. That wound she always had after seeing them die right before her eyes had healed. Now living in the past, she will do whatever it takes to prevent that very same tragedy from repeating. Her dream of being a great photographer one day, however, still didn't diminish…

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

Before parents' death: PreChanMirror.

After parents' death: ~ Decade Driver. (Henshin and Kamen Ride. Modified to use P-Touch device).

~ PreChanMirror (Change into other Cures).

~ Cure Ten PreCards (inserted into Decade Driver).

**HERO OUTFIT: **

Before parents' death: Similar to Lovely's with magenta parts instead of pink parts. Her hair is long and magenta.

After parent's death: Similar to Lovely's with a Decade motif. One the opposite side of where the PreChanMirror is, there's the Rider Booker, where she can gain fast access to any of the Rider Cards and PreCards. Next to the PreChanMirror are the K-Touch and P-Touch devices, used to access any of two final forms. Her hair is long and magenta.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

Before parents' death: ~ All combat skills from her parents.

~ PreCards (Pretty Cure, Form Change).

~ LovePreBrace (attacks and finisher moves).

After parents' death: ~ All combat skills from her parents.

~ Rider Cards (Cure Ride [transforms to hero], Kamen Ride [transforms to primary Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Decade], Attack Ride, Final Attack Ride, Form Ride, Final Form Ride).

~ Rider Booker (To store cards; Slash and Blast).

~ K-Touch (Heisei Primary Riders Final Forms Kamen Ride and Final Attack Ride, Final Kamen Ride [Rider Complete Form]).

~ PreCards (Form Change, Pretty Cure [transforms to leader Cures from Black to Lovely], Attack Cure, Final Attack Cure, Form Cure, Final Form Cure).

~ P-Touch (Leader Cures Super Forms Pretty Cure and Final Attack Cure, Final Pretty Cure [Cure Complete Form]).

~ LoveDecadeBrace ([As Cure Ten] Attack Cure Ride, Final Attack Cure Ride).

~ If she uses both the K-Touch and P-Touch while having all the Kamen Rider Rider cards and the Pretty Cure PreCards, and their respective Complete Form cards, she'll access the "Cure Rider Ultimate Form", a combination of both the Rider and the Cure Complete Forms (Final Ultimate Cure Ride). In this state, she's invincible. Her finisher move (Final Ultimate Attack Cure Ride) is the "PreCure Dimension Supernova".

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

Before parents' death: "PreCure! Kururin Mirror Change!"

After parents' death: "PreCure! Kururin Decade Henshin!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

Before parents' death: "The lucky number of hope! Cure Ten!"

After parents' death: "The passing-through destroyer of everything! Cure Ten!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

Before parents' death: "Watch me! I'll save the world! *wink*"

After parents' death: "I'm just a passing-through heroine. *points menacingly* Keep that in your mind."

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Photography skills.

~ Dreams of being a professional photographer.

~ Fashion sense for magenta and black clothes.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ His catchphrase, but she changed it a bit.

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Personality (before death of parents).

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Believes that as long as love is still in the world and in her heart, she's invincible. A motivational phrase that cheers her up and makes her do well in battle. It still does, even after she witnessed the death of her parents.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

**LIKES:**

Before parents' death: ~ Saving the world with her parents.

~ All kinds of food, including sweets.

~ Cooking.

~ Being positive.

~ Friendship.

~ Cute dresses.

~ Photography.

~ Getting good grades in school.

~ Animals, even cute ones.

~ Hope for a bright future.

After parent's death: ~ Protecting her top priorities: the world and her parents.

~ Beating monsters and villains senseless.

~ Cooking. Her skills have improved since.

~ All kinds of food. She still likes sweets, but not as much as like in the past.

~ Using the Decade Rider Card and Lovely PreCards more than her other cards, still keeping her promise of "being just like them".

~ Clothing similar to her father's.

~ Photography with improved skills.

~ She still likes animals, but not as much as like in the past.

~ Her education.

~ Hope for a bright future, even after she faced a lot of dark things after the CyberTech tragedy.

**DISLIKES:**

Before parents' death: ~ Bad guys.

~ Bad grades.

~ Friendships that doesn't last long.

~ Pictures she took that look bad, or look like her father's.

~ Making mistakes.

~ Worse-case scenarios.

~ Seeing the world taken over by the forces of darkness.

~ A dark future.

After parents' death: ~ Bad guys. She hates them even more after the tragic event back in CyberTech HQ.

~ Being called cute, or other girly names. Those who call her these names will receive a slap so hard, their teeth will break and will be sent twirling to the ground.

~ Any grade lower than "C".

~ Friendships that doesn't last long.

~ Pictures she took that look bad, or look like her father's. She rips them up if they were to occur.

~ Making mistakes, even life-threatening ones.

~ Worse-case scenarios; sometimes they replay the death of her parents' with different people as the victims. Other times, different versions of the tragedy. This gives her the reflexes she's known for.

~ Seeing the tragic event from the future again. No matter how much she tries to forget it, it keeps on replaying and replaying in her mind. She learned a lesson from that event, though...

~ CyberTech, mostly after the tragedy in their HQ. After travelling to the past, she swore that she'll destroy that corporation once it started foundation.

~ Seeing the world taken over by the forces of darkness, even those that she hates with a passion.

~ A dark future. To this day, she still hopes for a future that is still bright...

* * *

><p>TRIVIA TIME: Decade is my all-time favorite Rider. FOR REASONS. Also, I like to call Decade and Lovely "The Decade Duo". Pretty fitting name, huh?<p>

The ride is not over! There are more coming up!  
>Also, imagine Narutaki's reaction if he sees the daughter of "the destroyer of worlds". Now that would be HILARIOUS.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Cure Spade

Here it is! The next part!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: CURE SPADE<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Spade

**HUMAN NAME: **Kenzaki Ken

**FATHER: **Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade)

**MOTHER: **Kenzaki Makoto (Cure Sword)

**AGE: **14

**ORIGIN: **Tokyo, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **July 12, 2031

**BIO: **Named after the word "sword" in Japanese, almost like her parents, Ken is the daughter of two heroes that represent the spade in playing cards. As a child, she showed great examples of chivalry and loyalty. To further this claim, she started working for BOARD at a very young age, where she gets her education and worked as the corporation's youngest, and first female, Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Spade, fighting outbreaks of monsters alongside her father. Makoto, however, still has her career as an idol, but comes to help her family every once in a while if they're having trouble facing a tough monster.

One day, at the current age of 14, her parents disappeared for reasons unknown, and they never came back. She started fighting the outbreaks of monsters alone. A week later, the president of BOARD at the time told her the bad news. A search-and-rescue Kamen Rider team were sent to find them. Eventually, they did find them, but they were killed in the process.

Fearing the worst, she decided to rescue them. But the question is: how? How can Ken, a normal human, face these horrifying creatures? That's when the president approached the worried girl again. "Don't lose hope", he said, "for I have found something that'll help you." A purple creature popped up from the back of the man. The creature is a fairy named Davi, who confirmed that her parents are killed by a monster she cannot make out. She promised Ken that she'll help her avenge their deaths. From there, the fairy gave the girl her father's belt and cards. The fairy then turned into a phone-shaped device with her face on it, then transformed using both items. The result: she became a Pretty Cure with the powers of a Kamen Rider. From that day forward, she became BOARD's first "Cure Rider": Cure Spade!

She fought waves after waves of monsters as she was looking for her target. Eventually, she found her parents, who were killed by the one that killed both her parents and the Kamen Rider team: Black Kaijin. It was a tough battle; the monster was a combination of both speed and power, but she finally defeated Black Kaijin, killing the rest of the monsters invading the city in the process. No longer will they cause havok.

Some time had passed. She misses her parents a lot. To cheer her up, a group of engineers and scientists from BOARD created a time machine for her to travel to the past. Her wish came true: she always wanted to see her parents again, and it finally came true. A black void in her heart finally giving in to light, she swore to keep on fighting until there are no more monsters walking on the face of the planet. To this day, now living in the past and fighting along with her parents once again, she hadn't broke her promise…

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

Before parents' death: ~ Rider System.

After parents' death: ~ Rider System (belt modified to insert Love Commune for henshin process).

~ Love Commune (modified to use Rouse Cards).

**HERO OUTFIT: **

Before parents' death: Similar to Blade's, with purple parts instead of blue parts. Modified model for her to use comfortably.

After parents' death: Similar to Sword's with a Blade motif. Her hair is long and purple.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

Before parent's death: ~ All combat skills from her parents.

~ Rouse Cards (attacks and finishers. She discontinued using them in favor of using her father's cards after his death).

~ Spade Sword.

After parents' death: ~ All combat skills from her parents.

~ Rouse Cards (attacks and finishers, Fusion Jack, Evolution King, Royal Straight Flush. The cards were her father's. Some of them are made after her mother).

~ Spade Sword.

~ Love Heart Arrow (attacks and finishers. Modified to use Rouse Cards, even the Cure Sword-based ones).

~ Both the Sword and the Arrow can be combined to execute "Cure Rider" attacks and finishing moves. Some of these finishers she use commonly are the "PreCure Lightning Sword", the "PreCure Electric Arrow", and the "PreCure Lovely Force Flush". Rouse Cards can still be used for the combined weapons. In Fusion Jack form, attacks grow stronger. Evolution King is necessary to execute the Lovely Force Flush.

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

Before parents' death: "Henshin!"

After parents' death: "PreCure! Royal Love Turn-Up!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

Before parents' death: N/A

After parent's death: "The Trump Card's Blade! Cure Spade!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

"My sword is the light that pierces the hearts of darkness!"

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ Sword fighting skills.

~ Her father's battle cry: "Wei!"

MOTHER: ~ Hair color

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Singing voice. Sometimes, Ken sings to herself whenever she's down. Her songs cheer her up and gives motivation. If someone catches her singing, she gets into a "hyper-embarrassment" fit. One of the songs she sings is "Round Zero - Blade Brave".

**LIKES: **

Before parents' death: ~ Working at BOARD.

~ The Trump Kingdom (she went there a few times).

~ Protect humanity, even if it costs her life.

~ Fighting monsters with her parents.

~ Helping others.

~ Training. It's part of her daily routine.

~ Healthy foods for "improved combat results".

~ Staying positive.

~ Good things happening in the world.

~ Her education.

~ Hope for the future.

After parents' death: ~ Working at BOARD. Now living in the past, she'll work twice as hard!

~ The Trump Kingdom. She still loves the place.

~ Fighting bad guys, no matter how strong they are.

~ Protect humanity and the world.

~ Helping others, working twice as hard.

~ Fighting bad guys with her parents in the past. She never separated from them ever again after the disappearance event in the future.

~ Training. Now, she trains twice a day every day.

~ Healthy foods, mostly salads.

~ Staying positive, even if things look bleak.

~ Good things happening in the world, mostly friendship and peace.

~ Maintaining her grades high in school.

~ Hope for the future. She still holds on to her dreams, even after the incident with Black Kaijin.

**DISLIKES: **

Before parents' death: ~ Unhealthy foods.

~ Seeing the world in the hands of the dark side.

~ If she doesn't help somebody in need.

~ Careless acts.

~ Fears from her worries.

~ People that don't understand the value of life.

~ Negativity.

~ Any grade she gets below "C-".

~ A dark future.

After parents' death: ~ Unhealthy foods, especially fast food and sweets.

~ Seeing the world in the hands of the dark side, mostly in the hands of monsters like Black Kaijin.

~ If she doesn't help somebody in need. She fears that they might lose trust in her.

~ Careless acts, mostly ones that she really DO NOT mean too..

~ Fears from her worries, like the death of her parents after their disappearance,.

~ People that don't understand the value of life, like bad guys.

~ Seeing allies fight each other.

~ Negativity, even if it's from herself. She believes that negative emotions can affect both life and combat performance.

~ Any grade she gets below "C+".

~ If the disappearance event in the future repeats. She tries her best to forget that painful memory.

~ A dark future. She tries her best to not think about it and move forward towards a brighter one.

* * *

><p>The ride is not over! There are more coming up!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Cure Memory

At long last, another heroine has risen! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: CURE MEMORY<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Memory

**HUMAN NAME: **Sakura

**FATHER: **Phillip (Kamen Rider W Cyclone Side/Kamen Rider Cyclone)

**MOTHER: **Honoka (Cure White)

**AGE: **16

**ORIGIN: **Fuuto City, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **March 21, 2029

**BIO: **Sakura is the daughter of two of the most intelligent minds in all of Japan. You can tell that she is a very gifted child; she learns things very quickly. At age four, she studied university-level subjects, at age six she knows all the languages of the world, she keeps getting straight A+'s, and graduated at the age of eight; she even speaks in a complicated language only people like her parents could understand. Even her teachers were amazed at how much of a genius she is; they think her IQ is higher than that of the average scientist, if not more higher than that. Out of all the subjects she tried in school, the one that she loves the most is science. Her dream is to become a scientist so that one day, she'll share her discoveries with the rest of the world.

When not studying, she explores through her own Gaia Library (it's similar to her father's, but the memories are different), making extensive research about whatever that fascinates her interests (hence the amount of whiteboards and markers in her room). It's not long until the age of twelve that she started hearing rumors about "Fuuto's heroes: the Kamen Rider and his new heroine partner". For four years, she wanted to know about who these heroes are, but to no avail. Not even her Gaia Library has the answers. However, the day she made this amazing discovery is when Fuuto faces its near-destruction.

The date is May 10, 2045. The city is under attack by what appears to be one of the most powerful monsters to date: the Dragon Dopant. The so-called "Kamen Rider and his heroine partner" are now fighting this giant creature. But, no matter how much they tried, they couldn't make a single dent. Back in Sakura's house, she wondered what's taking their parents so long to come back so they can evacuate the city. Ever since Sakura was a child, her parents worked in the house's lab as scientists. When the time comes to save the world, they told her that they had jobs as world-class scientists and they have to go to a lab in the center of the city, while in reality they go destroy the monsters that attack Fuuto. This idea was to not make their daughter worry about them. She always wanted to come with them, but Phillip always says this to her: "This job is only for the greatest scientists in the world. When you reach that rank, you may come with us. But, for now, watch the house for us while we're gone. OK?" With that belief in mind, she always watches the house, following the schedule she created according to their job: go to work in the morning and return at night. Fearing that something happened to them, she decided to check out what's going on. Using her brilliant mind, she "connected" it with her father's to go to their location.

When she got there, all she can see is the Dragon Dopant (smoke coming from its mouth), the Kamen Rider, and his partner, both heroes on the floor. She thought this was some sort of mistake, until she sees the heroes of Fuuto City do the "un-henshin" process. The Kamen Rider was revealed to be her father, and the heroine was her mother. Is this what they were doing all this time? Was their "job" to protect the world from frightening creatures such as the Dragon Dopant? At first, she thought her parents had jobs as world-class scientists. But now, she realized the rumored heroes were her parents all this time! She ran up to her father, asking him if he's OK and this "job" is not the one she was expecting. Phillip chuckled a bit and told her, "You caught us... We're not really world-class scientists…we're Fuuto's heroes… Kind of a shocker huh…?" She ran to her mother, and checked her pulse, but she felt nothing. Running back to her father with tears in her eyes, she said to her father, "Please, please, don't die! You're the best parents a girl could ask for!", to which her father responds, "That Dopant is the most powerful enemy we've ever faced… Not even our most powerful attacks works against it… It gave us its finisher move… I knew that we were doomed from the start…" Weakly, he gave his daughter his belt and Gaia Memories. "Here, take these… Finish this battle for us…and finish everything we couldn't…You're the best daughter a man like me could ever have… I…love…you…" With those last words, the smartest man in all of Japan collapsed. Sakura, seeing this tragedy right before her eyes, started to sob as loud as her lungs could muster. Then, she was poked in the back by something. She turned around and saw a pink fairy.

The fairy introduced herself as Mipple, the loyal partner/friend of Sakura's mother, who is known in her hero form as Cure White. After a long conversation, they both agree to work together. She stared at the monster. Sakura is no fighter; she always believes that violence resolves nothing. But, in situations like these, she has no choice but to avenge the death of two people she loved near and dear to her heart: her parents. So she put on the belt, activated the Cyclone Gaia Memory, swiped a card on Mipple in phone form, inserted both the Gaia Memory on the left side and phone-form Mipple on the right side, activated the belt, transformed into a new hero, and jumped at the monster as the background turned white with these words hanging in the air: "PRECURE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

After a long, grueling battle, Sakura finally defeated the Dragon Dopant and destroyed the Gaia Memory that came with it. A few weeks had past and, even though she knows how to live alone, she felt lonely without her parents around. Looking for a way to bring them back, she accessed her Gaia Library once more and found the book she was looking for. Using both her mind and her book, she created the only way to get her parents back: a time machine. Now living in the past, like all the Cure Riders before and after her, she'll protect the world and her parents, and keep her dream of being a scientist alive, all while destroying monsters, even those that have the name "Dopant" in them.

She even met Kuro (Cure Noire), the daughter of Nagisa and Shotaro, who are the best friends of Honoka and Phillip respectively. After knowing each other for some time, just like their parents with their respective partners, they became best friends and an inseparable duo. They became known as the "Twin PreCure".

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

~ Double Driver (modified to use Mipple's phone form).

~ Phillip's Gaia Memories.

~ Mipple in phone form (henshin card must be swiped first to be inserted into belt. When inserted, the belt counts it as a Pretty Cure Gaia Memory).

**OUTFIT: **

Similar to White's with a W motif. The left half of the outfit is in a different color depending on the Gaia Memory used, the right side is white. Her hair is long and in a dark-blue color, similar to her mother's.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

~ Gaia Memories.

- CyclonePreCure Form: Wind-based attacks with Pretty Cure purification assets to defeat monsters more easily.

**Maximum Drive**: Cyclone: Green Tornado Kick, PreCure: PreCure White Hurricane.

- HeatPreCure Form: Fire-based attacks with Pretty Cure purification assets to defeat monsters more easily.

**Maximum Drive**: Heat: Red Fire Punch, PreCure: PreCure Fire Twister.

- LunaPreCure Form: Long-range physical attacks with Pretty Cure purification assets to defeat monsters more easily.

**Maximum Drive**: Luna: Long-Reach Machine Gun Poke, PreCure: PreCure Long-Reach Purification Punch.

- FangPreCure Form: Melee attacks with Pretty Cure purification assets to defeat monsters more easily. She saves this Memory for special occasions only.

** Maximum Drive**: Fang: Blue Fang Kick, PreCure: PreCure White Fang Bite.

~ Tactics. In battle, she uses her intelligent mind to see what is the best strategy for defeating a monster. It also works for the unpredictable ones.

~ She can also unleash "Cure Rider Maximum Drives" when she inserts both the currently-using Gaia Memory and phone-form Mipple to the sides of her belt.

- **Cure Rider Maximum Drives**: CyclonePreCure Form: PreCure Cyclone Storm, HeatPreCure Form: PreCure Heat Eruption, LunaPreCure Form: PreCure Luna Slam, FangPreCure Form: PreCure Fang Crunch.

~ Extreme Form. This only happens when she's with Cure Noire. Her finisher in this form (Extreme Maximum Drive), along with her partner, is the "PreCure Extreme Marble Screw".

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

"PreCure! Dual Memory Wave!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

"The twin light of intelligence! Cure Memory!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

~ "I'm sorry. You're statement is clearly illogical."

~ With Cure Noire: "Now, let's us count up your sins!"

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ His intelligence.

~ His love for learning new things.

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Her intelligence.

~ Her love for science.

**LIKES:**

~ Learning new things. Her Gaia Library is mostly used when it comes to doing this.

~ Sharing her discoveries.

~ Science.

~ Reading books, even those that are thousands of pages long.

~ Watching documentaries.

~ Using complicated words in her sentences.

~ Travelling to new places.

~ People that respect geniuses like her.

~ Eating food that fuels the mind.

~ Meditation. She believes that mediation focuses the mind and soul.

~ Helping her friends.

~ Fighting with Kuro at her side.

**DISLIKES:**

~ Illogical things, such as statements (as seen by her catchphrase).

~ People that don't respect geniuses like her.

~ Mistakes. One mistake, even a very TINY one, and she'll do whatever it takes to fix it; she won't even rest until the problem is solved.

~ Seeing the tragic death of her parents again.

~ Being insulted by stereotypical names for intelligent people.

~ Finding a book in her Gaia Library that, at the end, is not there.

~ Doing other students' homework for them. It was helpful in her part at first, but it got to her nerves afterwards once she realized that they're abusing the advantage.

~ Fighting without Kuro at her side.

* * *

><p>The ride is not over! There are more coming up!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Cure Archer

Kept ya waiting, huh? A new Cure Rider approaches, so hold on to the edge of your seats!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: CURE ARCHER<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Archer

**HUMAN NAME: **Kureshima Madoka

**FATHER: **Kureshima Takatora (Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin)

**MOTHER: **Hikawa Maria (Cure Tender)

**AGE: **17

**ORIGIN: **Zawame City, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **August 25, 2028

**BIO: **Iona and Micchy will never forget that faithful day of April 17, 2027: they've received news that their older siblings are going to get married. TO EACH OTHER. The night sky's star of hope and the grape-dragon master shooter had never expected this to happen, nor did they ever expect to be siblings-in-law. Then, more than a year later, they had a niece. They became aunt and uncle. When that news was recieved, their minds were blown.

Madoka is the daughter of a wealthy family, two of the most serious heroes in the present day, and the older siblings of two other heroes. At a very young age, she started working for the Yggdrasil Corporation. There, she got her education, and years of working with her parents in the giant tree-shaped building made her to become what she is today: a very sophisticated person (perhaps more sophisticated than Yotsuba Alice [Cure Rosetta]), and a successful manager of the corporation. Her parents were very proud of her. Mostly Takatora, as he wanted Madoka to become the next president and CEO of Yggdrasil when he passes down his position to her upon death. Heck, he even wanted her to expand Yggdrasil into a multinational franchise.

When not doing management, she either goes on trips around the world, or she does Sengoku Driver experiments. While doing experiments, she watches her father's scientists testing out new Lock Seeds and Drivers (and most of the time, she watched her father testing the Melon Energy Arms, so she already knows that he's a Kamen Rider [or "Armored Rider" in the case of Zawame's citizens]) to see if they function well. Sometimes, Maria comes to help her daughter with the results of each experiment. They even went as far as the Helheim Forest via artificial Cracks.

Speaking of the forest, one day, during an exposition for new Lock Seeds, something terrible happened. Takatora and Maria were engaged in battle by probably the most powerful Invess to date. It looks like a praying mantis who fights pretty much like a samurai, with the agility of a ninja. No matter how hard they try, they can't defeat the monster. Not even his Sonic Arrow is a match against the creature's speed. What they receive in return is a slash in the back. And it's not long until the heroes can't take it anymore and the monster proceeded to do its finishing move…

Madoka was standing in front of a man-made Crack in the real world, waiting for her parents to come back. How long has it been? 2 hours? Maybe 3? Her question is answered when a figure stepped in front of her. The figure was, in fact, an Yggdrasil employee. He explained everything about what happened to her parents, and he gave to her what's left of them: the Genesis Driver, the Melon Energy Lock Seed, and a strange-looking mirror. Curious, and a bit of hurt inside, she decided to find out what kind of mirror is this.

After a long time of investigating, she was shocked by the results. The mirror is a Pretty Change Mirror (PreChanMirror), and it's much more than an ordinary mirror; it's a henshin item used by the legendary female warriors known as the Pretty Cures. All this time, her mother was a hero? And she died along with her father from that monster? If so, then she wanted revenge. Revenge for not only the best heroes in the whole entire city, but the best heroes in the whole entire world. Her parents.

Using the tower's latest technology, she worked on what she called "Project Cure Rider". The result from this experiment? She combined both the Lock Seed and the Mirror to become an item no one had ever seen before: the "Melon Energy Pretty Cure Lock Seed", a Lock Seed similar to the Melon Energy Lock Seed, but pink instead of white, and it also contains some of the mirror's magic. Grabbing it, along with her new belt, she went in the forest to find the creature. She found it when it's about to do a sneak attack. Looking at the monster directly to its eyes, she said, "You killed my parents. You killed two of the most important people in both the world and in my heart. And now, you will suffer the consequences." From these words, she put on the belt, activated the Lock Seed, inserted it into the belt, squeezed it, and transformed into a new hero. Madoka (now called Cure Archer, named after her expert archery skills in her hero form) then proceeded to do battle with the most dangerous of all Invess during that time.

She won. It was a difficult battle, but she won. She returned to the real world, closed the Crack, and went to her room, where she tried to gather all of her thoughts. A few weeks had passed, and Madoka now has her father's position in the company. She's happy that she's now president of one of the greatest companies in all of Japan, but at the same time, she feels that something is missing. What is it? That's when realized what's not there in her life: her parents. Illusions of them would appear in front of her from time to time, giving her the same smiling faces when they're proud of their amazing daughter. She wants to see those faces again.

With that thought in mind, she created the only way to see her parents again: a time machine. Before she goes to the past, she said goodbye to all the employees in the building, passed down the position as president to the same guy that told her about her parents' deaths, then stepped into the machine.

Now living in the past, like all the Cure Riders before and after her, she will do what it takes to protect the world and her parents, even if it costs her life. Managing a company is great, but protecting the world with her family at her side is even better.

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

~ Genesis Driver.

~ Melon Energy Pretty Cure Lock Seed (Melon Cure Arms).

**OUTFIT: **

Similar to Tender's with a Zangetsu Shin motif. Long hair with the same shade of purple as her mother's Cure form.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

Pretty Cure Sonic Arrow:

Driver Attacks:

~ Squash: PreCure Double Star Arrow.

~ Au Lait: PreCure Charge Star Arrow.

~ Sparking: PreCure Star Arrow Storm.

Arrow Attacks:

~ 100 Attack: PreCure Melon Arrow Dance.

~ 1000 Attack: PreCure Energy Melon Arrow.

~ 10000 Attack: PreCure Exploding Melon Arrow.

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

"PreCure! Melon Energy Henshin!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

"The Genesis Warrior! Cure Archer!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

"Your defeat is the world's ultimate victory."

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ His archery skills as a Kamen Rider.

~ His sophisticated personality.

~ His business and management skills.

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Her kindness.

**LIKES:**

~ Yggdrasil.

~ Her family.

~ Successful businesses.

~ Being a hero.

~ Protecting Zawame City and the Earth.

~ Sophisticated things, like manners, food, etc.

~ Travelling.

~ Managing Yggdrasil.

~ Visiting her aunt Iona and her uncle Micchy.

**DISLIKES:**

~ To witness the death of parents once again. Not after what happened in the future.

~ Invess. After that incident in the future, she despises them even more.

~ The destruction of Yggdrasil, the city, and the world.

~ Losing battles, as this is not an option.

~ Unsuccessful businesses.

~ Unsophisticated things. If she were to see such, she corrects them.

~ Seeing her aunt Iona and her uncle Micchy fight. When Madoka goes to the past and told her parents that she's their daughter, they keep denying that they're siblings-in-law, and they even went as far as fighting as Cure Fortune and Kamen Rider Ryugen. To stop these two from fighting, she talks to them. In their hero forms however, the only way to stop them is by joining the fight and hope that the both of them stop fighting, and it doesn't matter how long it takes for either method.

* * *

><p>The ride is not over! There are more coming up!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Cure Star

This is a request by howard576, and, surprisingly, I also support this ship. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: CURE STAR<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Star

**HUMAN NAME: **Kisaragi Hoshimiya

**FATHER: **Kisaragi Gentarou (Kamen Rider Fourze)

**MOTHER: **Hoshizora Miyuki (Cure Happy)

**AGE: **15

**ORIGIN: **Tokyo, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **May 12, 2030

**BIO: **This Cure Rider is the prime example of both "friendship" and "smiles". This is what happens when you have parents that have BOTH of those things as their main goals in life. She might even be the most upbeat hero to date.

Hoshimiya is the daughter of a spaceship-themed hero and a protector of the realm of fairy tales, both very optimistic people. As a child, she promises to stay happy and become friends with the entire world, objectives used by her parents back when they young, and ever since then, she held on to that promise. It's thanks to that very same promise that gave her the high grades and the huge amount of friends in her school.

Every night, before going to bed, she always wanted to hear a bedtime story. Either about her parents' adventures as heroes, or Miyuki reading her a fairy tale. So far, Hoshimiya's favorite fairy tale is "Cinderella", and her favorite hero story is "when Fourze and Happy saved the world from a Zodiarts invasion". While all stories have a variety, there's only one thing they have in common: they all have happy endings, and these endings gave Hoshimiya the upbeat personality she's known for today.

But, one day, the happy endings will make a turn for the worst, as the "Zodiarts invasion" story became a real-life event. They're everywhere, attacking here, there, and yonder. After everyone from Hosimiya's school evacuated, she imagined her parents coming to the rescue, destroying the invasion. And boy, was she right. They were defeating hordes and hordes of monsters like this was a beat-em'-up video game. After about five minutes or so, they finally stopped the invasion. Just when Hoshimiya is about to cheer for them and say thanks for the happy ending, said ending is replaced with a climax.

A giant Zodiarts came out of nowhere, the constellation it represents unknown. Both heroes think it's the leader of the invasion, and they're right. So they proceeded to do like any other hero should do at a time like this: fight the creature. And that they did, but to no avail. They tried their secondary forms; not even a scratch. Then, they tried their final forms, but the monster successfully countered the attacks. Is this creature invincible? There's gotta be a weak spot somewhere. They've searched, and searched, and searched, until they eventually found it on the creature's back. They were charging up their finishing moves. However, the monster saw this one coming, so it slammed them to a building. They couldn't get up; they're too tired and hurt. Their fate is sealed when the Zodiarts fired a gigantic black beam at them. Watching this horror as the background went red, Hoshimiya is struck straight to her heart. Tears coming out of her eyes, she screamed inaudibly at the top her lungs, "MOTHER! FATHER!"

It's over. The background is normal again, and the Zodiarts roared in victory. Hoshimiya fell to her knees, as she tried to comprehend everything that happened just now. Her classmates, friends, and teachers looked at her. One of her friends asked her what was going on. She said, "Those heroes…they were my parents…" Everyone gasped at that realization. "They tried their best to save the world…I wanted this to be a happy ending…and that monster…THAT MONSTER…" She slammed a fist to the ground. "THAT MONSTER KILLED MY PARENTS!" All the people around her watched as she continues screaming. "This…THIS WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN!" She stood up and pointed at the giant Zodiarts in the distance next to the building her parents were slammed into, which now collapsed into the ground thanks to that black beam. "I'm going to defeat you! JUST! YOU! WAIT!" From those words, she ran as fast as she could muster to the battlefield.

As soon as she got there, she looked at the Zodiarts up close and personal. It stood at almost the same height as the Tokyo Sky Tree, and it looks like it's a combination of every single existing Zodiarts, making it the most powerful of its kind. How would a normal human avenge the death of her parents if she has no power to defeat such a creature? Her question is answered when a fairy named Candy hovered next to her. After a long conversation, they both agree to work together. Using her magical powers, the fairy combined her father's Fourze Driver and her mother's Smile Pact to create what Candy calls "the ultimate henshin item-kuru~!", the Fourze Smile Driver. Along with this gift are all 40 Astro Switches and all of the Cure Decors. Looking at the monster, she said with a strong voice, "You killed my parents mercilessly. Perhaps I should show you the true meaning of friendship!"

So, she put on the belt, inserted the Rocket, Parachute, Launcher, and Drill Switches in their respective slots, activated them, inserted the Happy Décor on the center of the belt, pulled the lever on the left side of the belt after the countdown, and transformed into a new hero. After that henshin sequence, she started to fly, and the battle began. She tried everything she has in her arsenal, but to no avail. Then, she remembered what her parents did while facing the Zodiarts: find the weak spot on its back. Eventually, she found it. The monster tried to stop her by slamming her with its massive hand, but she thought, "not again, my friend". She did the smartest thing that her parents didn't do: she teleported. The monster's face was priceless, as its plan failed. After reappearing, she charged up her finisher move and it hit the weak spot. Giving it critical damage, the monster started to fall down to the ground. "If my parents couldn't make a happy ending, I'll do it for them", she said as she turned around and leaves the battlefield like a Showa Kamen Rider, while the monster finally comes in contact with the floor and explodes.

A few weeks had passed. Hosimiya is now very popular among her school. They gave her appreciation, presents, any forms of thanks from destroying that giant creature. The principal of the school called the new hero, "The universe's light of miracles" and "The star of hope". From that statement, she started calling her heroic self "Cure Star". But, even though she's happy with everything that's happening in her school right now, she still misses her parents, and replaying that very same tragic scene in her mind is not helping in any way. She tried to remember what her father told her in one of his stories. A portal to a moon base. But, where? Quickly, she remembered everything about that story. She went to her father's high school and found the portal to the Rabbit Hatch, that very same moon base that was also the HQ of the Kamen Rider Club. Using blueprints she found on the base's center desk, she started working on what is the only way to see her parents again; a time machine. After a long time, she finally finished it. She stepped into the machine, and said goodbye to her present timeline.

Now living in the past, she decided to continue her dreams of being happy and making lots of friends. Eventually, she became friends with all of the Cure Riders. With all of these hardships Hoshimiya faced in the future replaying and replaying in her mind, she still had great time in the past. If a monster, especially a Zodiarts, decides to invade, siege, and destroy, Cure Star will gladly bring this world a happy ending.

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

~ Fourze Smile Driver, a belt similar to the Fourze Driver, except it's pink and has a slot in the celter of the belt to use Cure Decors.

~ Rocket (right arm), Parachute (left arm), Launcher (right leg), and Drill (left leg) Astro Switches.

~ Happy Décor.

**OUTFIT: **

Similar to Happy's with a Fourze motif. Long, pink hair done in a long ponytail.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

~Any of the Astro Switches.

~Base Form.

~Elec Form.

~Fire Form.

~Magnet Form.

~Cosmic Form.

**Limit Breaks: -** Base Form: PreCure Rider Rocket Drill Spinning Kick.

- Elec Form: PreCure Rider Shocking Slash.

- Fire Form: PreCure Rider Volcano Cannon.

- Magnet Form: PreCure Rider Magnet Slam.

- Cosmic Form: PreCure Rider Galaxy Finisher.

~Cure Decors.

~Princess Star Form.

~Ultra Cure Star Form.

**Limit Breaks: -** Princess Star Form: PreCure Space Flame.

- Ultra Cure Star Form: PreCure Cosmic Starlight.

~ If she activates both the Cosmic Form and the Ultra Form, she'll become "Astro Cure Star". She's invincible in this state. Her Limit Break is the "PreCure Universal Supernova".

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

"PreCure! Space Smile Charge!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

"The Universe's Light of Miracles! Cure Star!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

~ "Smile KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

~ "The name's Cure Star! Let's settle this head-on!"

~ "Your defeat makes me ultra happy!"

~ *pouting face* "Ha-pu-pu~!"

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ His catchphrases, although she changed them a bit.

~ His upbeat personality.

~ His goal of becoming friends with the world.

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Her pouting face catchphrase.

~ Her goal staying happy.

~ Her like of fairy tales and picture books.

**LIKES:**

~ School.

~ Making friends.

~ Being a hero.

~ Her family.

~ Stories, like fairy tales and such.

~ Picture books.

~ The world.

~ All kinds of food.

~ Being positive.

**DISLIKES:**

~ Whenever a person denies her friend invitation. She'll keep on doing what she can to become friends with someone until that very same person gives in.

~ Zodiarts. She despises them even more after the tragedy back in the future.

~ Negativity. She thinks it affects one's mood and it almost never solves anything.

~ Fighting against allies.

~ See the tragic death of her parents once again.

* * *

><p>TRVIA TIME: Cure Happy is my all-time favorite Cure. FOR REASONS.<p>

The ride is not over! There are more coming up!


	7. Chapter 6: Cure Noire

Hey guys! Remember Sakura (Cure Memory)? Well, if Phillip and Honoka can have a child, why not their best friends/partners as well? Special thanks goes to Starmix03 for the idea!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: CURE NOIRE<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Noire

**HUMAN NAME: **Kuro

**FATHER: **Shotaro (Kamen Rider W Joker Side/Kamen Rider Joker)

**MOTHER: **Nagisa (Cure Black)

**AGE: **16

**ORIGIN: **Fuuto City, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **June 28, 2029

**BIO: **Kuro (named after the color black in Japanese) is the daughter of a detective and an expert lacrosse player, both two epic black-themed heroes. As a child, she always helps her father with complicated cases, and they're always solved at the end. In school, she plays lacrosse like a pro; she even made it to the major leagues. When not helping to solve cases or play sports, she reads mystery novels. The one she like so far is "Sherlock Holmes". When not reading novels, she watches mystery movies, TV shows, or documentaries. When not watching any of these, she watches lacrosse matches or tournaments. When not watching TV or movies, she listens to her father's favorite radio station. When not doing any of these things, she walks around the city. Her dream is to become a detective just like father and, if possible, open her own detective agency.

At the age of thirteen, she discovered her parents' identities as "the new Kamen Rider and his new heroine partner" just when she was walking by during their un-henshin process after fighting with a Dopant. It involves a lot of explaining, but Kuro finally accepts them as heroes, and everything is alright with the world. However, the world will not be alright a few days later after this discovery.

A Zakenna attacked the city. Not just any Zakenna. A Zakenna that merged itself with an unknown Gaia Memory. It became a Zakenna Dopant. Up close, it looks like t-rex with dragon wings. And the ones going to face it is Kamen Rider Joker and Cure Black. The battle began, hoping the heroes will save the world. However, try as they might, the creature didn't even flinch. Not even their finishing moves are enough to take the beast down. After a long time of fighting, they can't take it anymore. Tired and beaten up by the monster, they fell to the floor. Seeing victory in front of its eyes, the Dopant finished them off with a burst of purple flames from its mouth.

Kuro walked outside for a moment to get some fresh air. A few minutes had passed, and she's now walking through a field of debris. That's when she noticed her parents, killed by the beast in front of them. Seeing this horror, she ran to her parents. She checked their pulses. Nothing. She tried moving them. Nothing. She did all knows about first aid. Nothing. That's it. They're gone for good. The cool, calm and collected Kuro finally showed some emotion, as tears streamed down from her eyes. Suddenly, she saw something pop out of what was her mother. A fairy.

The fairy introduced himself as Mepple, loyal friend of her mother. After a long talk, they agree to work together, but under one condition: "Don't be angry and sarcastic like your mother, please-mepo?" Kuro accepted his condition, grabbed her parents' henshin items, and went face to face with the monster. Not saying a word, she put on her father's belt, activated the Joker Gaia Memory, swiped the henshin card on phone-form Mepple, inserted the phone on the left side of the belt, the Memory on the right side, activated the belt, and transformed into the hero now called Cure Noire. Still silent, she ran to her gigantic foe, starting the most epic battle of her life.

Eventually, she defeated the monster. She watched as the Zakenna explodes in Gomenna, the star-shaped creatures bouncing away with the possessed Gaia Memory destroyed. She untransformed, grabbed her father's hat, puts it on, and took one last look at her parents before walking away back to her home in the same style as a Showa Kamen Rider.

Alone. Never in her life had she experienced high amounts of loneliness. What's a girl to do if she loses her parents? Trying to bring them back is the most obvious answer, but also impossible. She paced around her father's detective agency. What can she do? Her question has been answered when she made an amazing discovery. She found a lab, but not just any lab. The same lab that was used by Shotaro's best friend Phillip. Awe and curiosity had taken over her body as she looked around the place. What's more amazing is when she discovered the answer she was looking for under a tarp.

A time machine. This was her chance to see her parents again. But does she really want to abandon her timeline for the sake of reuniting with her family? She still had doubts, but she didn't regret it when she went to the year of 2014. After going to the past, she never felt this happy in her life. Seeing her parents again gave her the urge to stay and never go back to the future, and protecting them became her main priority.

She even met Sakura (Cure Memory), the daughter of Honoka and Phillip, who are the best friends of Nagisa and Shotaro respectively. After knowing each other for some time, just like their parents with their respective partners, they became best friends and an inseparable duo. They became known as the "Twin PreCure".

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

Double Driver (modified to use Mepple's phone form).

~ Shotaro's Gaia Memories.

~ Mepple in phone form (henshin card must be swiped first to be inserted into belt. When inserted, the belt counts it as a Pretty Cure Gaia Memory).

**OUTFIT: **

Similar to Black's with a W motif. The right half of the outfit is in a different color depending on the Gaia Memory used, the left side is black. Her hair is short and in a color similar to her mother's.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

Gaia Memories.

- PreCureJoker Form: Attacks with Pretty Cure purification assets to defeat monsters more easily.

**Maximum Drive**: Joker: Joker Extreme, PreCure: PreCure Black Punch.

- PreCureMetal Form: Steel-based spear attacks with Pretty Cure purification assets to defeat monsters more easily.

**Maximum Drive**: Metal: Silver Super Lance, PreCure: PreCure Metal Spear Rain.

- PreCureTrigger Form: Long-range gun attacks with Pretty Cure purification assets to defeat monsters more easily.

**Maximum Drive**: Trigger: Lock-On Charge Shot, PreCure: PreCure Bullets of Light.

~ She can also unleash "Cure Rider Maximum Drives" when she inserts both the currently-using Gaia Memory and phone-form Mipple to the sides of her belt.

- **Cure Rider Maximum Drives**: PreCureJoker Form: PreCure Joker Screw, PreCureMetal Form: PreCure Piercing Javelin, PreCureTrigger Form: PreCure Trigger Shootdown.

~ Extreme Form. This only happens when she's with Cure Memory. Her finisher in this form (Extreme Maximum Drive), along with her partner, is the "PreCure Extreme Marble Screw".

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

"PreCure! Dual Memory Wave!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

"The twin shadow of victory! Cure Noire!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

~ "Let me show you the true extent of my hardboiled power!"

~ With Cure Memory: "Now, let's us count up your sins!"

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ His catchword "hardboiled".

~ His detective skills.

~ His personality.

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Her lacrosse skills.

~ Her like of her favorite foods.

**LIKES:**

~ Solving mysteries.

~ Playing lacrosse more than any other sport.

~ Fighting with Sakura at her side.

~ Mystery novels.

~ Listening to her father's favorite radio station.

~ Mystery movies and TV shows. Documentaries count.

~ Watching lacrosse matches and/or tournaments.

~ Travelling around the city.

~ Saying the word "hardboiled" as much as her father.

~ Stand in shaded places to make her look cooler.

**DISLIKES:**

~ If a case gets way too complicated to the point that it cannot be solved.

~ Fighting without Sakura at her side.

~ Zakennas and Dopants. After what happened in the future, she now wants to beat the heck out of every single last one of them.

~ To see the tragic death of her parents again.

~ Losing her father's hat. She feels lonely without this memento. However, it doesn't matter when it temporarily disappears upon transforming into her hero form, as she always expects it to come back to her head once she transforms back to normal.

~ Breaking promises.

* * *

><p>The ride is not over! There are more coming up!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Cure Alpha

WARNING! A new Cure Rider approaches!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: CURE ALPHA<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Alpha

**HUMAN NAME: **Imei Sayaka

**FATHER: **Imei Takumi (Kamen Rider 555)

**MOTHER: **Yumehara Nozomi (Cure Dream)

**AGE: **16

**ORIGIN: **Tokyo, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **May 5th, 2029

**BIO: **Sayaka is the daughter of two heroes that has the number five involved with them in some way, almost like Jyu's (Cure Ten's) parents with the number ten. She dreams of being a teacher someday, just like her mother. And here's a strange coincidence: she's a student of her mother's class! Amazing, no? However, just like the rest of Tokyo, Sayaka's school is attacked by Orphenochs. Luckily, her father always come to the rescue just in time to save the city and his precious child. Sometimes, her mother joins into the fray to help him. Seeing them fight these frightening creatures, she wants to be a hero just like her parents. "It's decided!", she said with stars in her eyes.

Normally, she's a very happy girl. But, when it comes to things that require full concentration, like sports, she turns serious. Her concentration's off the charts. Superhuman abilities start to kick in. A few of those abilities is her speed, power, agility, endurance, and reflexes. Once she's done, she goes back to being happy-go-lucky Sayaka. It's almost like she has a double personality or something, with the serious one giving her gifts just enough for her classmates, and even her teachers, to get headaches while asking themselves what they just saw. "Impossible!", they would say after seeing performances like those. Sayaka keeps on thinking that the reason why she has those superhuman abilities is because she inherited them from her parents when they're in their hero forms. And she would finally put them in use other than physical education when an experiment had gone horribly wrong.

What remains of the Nightmare Corporation had found the main HQ of the company Smart Brain. In just a couple of hours, they infiltrated and conquered the building. After that, they plan to create more powerful versions of their Kowainaa and Hoshinaa monsters by exposing them to dangerous experiments in the main lab. Just when they thought they were doing well, a Kowainaa and a Hoshinaa possessed a rhinoceros-like Orphenoch sleeping in a giant tube. The immediate surge of power coming from the two Nightmare monsters woke up the afterlife creature and freed itself from its prison, destroying everyone in the lab and even the lab itself. Eventually, it made its way out of the lab by jumping through the ground with its massive horn, and, after it came aboveground, it started rampaging all over Tokyo.

After a few minutes of destruction, Faiz and Dream finally made to where the monster is. Looking at it up close, it looks the same as before. But, at the sides of its body, it has a Kowainaa mask on the left side, and a Hoshinaa head on the right side. Talk about a triple monster. Terrifying. Anyway, the battle began with Sayaka watching them from the inside of a store, cheering them on with all her might. After a few minutes of dodging attacks every few seconds, they've managed to defeat both the Kowainaa and the Hoshinaa. What's left now is the Orphenoch, and boy is it a handful. Out of all these kinds of monsters Takumi faced before, this might probably be his most powerful foe. Not even an Exceed Charge is enough to stop this monstrosity. They've tried and tried again, until they cannot fight no more. That's when the monster gave a roar that clearly states "I had enough", and charged the heroes with its horn, slamming them into a nearby building. Spitting out her drink, Sayaka ran out of the store to the hole that what was once the entrance to said building.

She gasped at what she found lying in the ground in front of her. Her parents. They cannot move. Not even a muscle. Is it over? Are they really gone? All of these kinds of questions raced around Sayaka's head as she tried to understand what just happened right now. She looked behind her and saw the behemoth that is the rhinoceros Orphenoch. "So you killed my parents huh?", she asked the monster. "I was expecting them to finish you off, but it seems the opposite had occurred. And now…" She pointed at the Orphenoch, now having the same personality has her father. "…I will finish what my parents had started. It's decided!"

After a few moments of silence, Sayaka heard the flapping of wings. She looked behind her and saw something coming out of her mother's shirt pocket. It's a pink, magical butterfly, who flew and landed over her father's belt, the Faiz Gear. The belt's phone, the only way to turn Takumi into Faiz, has gone missing. The butterfly stood on the same slot where the phone used to be, and it turned itself into the same henshin item used by her mother; the Cure Phone. Using the rest of its magic, the butterfly possessed the Faiz Gear, giving it a pink color. Sayaka slowly approached the phone and the pink belt (now called the Alpha Gear). After a few seconds of looking at the items, she turned around and saw the monster with a firmness in her eyes. "If this is the only way to defeat you, then so be it".

Remember Nozomi's henshin sequence from Go Go? Well, combine that with Takumi's henshin sequence, and you get Sayaka's henshin sequence. After transforming into what she calls "Cure Alpha", she ran towards the beast using her infamous superhuman abilities. Using all the attacks she has in her arsenal, the monster was weakened enough to finish it off with an Exceed Charge. The Orphenoch roared in pain when Sayaka gave it the finishing blow. That was enough for it to finally explode into blue flames. After that very tough battle, Sayaka untransformed, and took one last look at the giant hole in the building before returning home. "Goodbye, father. Goodbye, mother…"

While walking back home, she saw the Smart Brain HQ, surrounded by police. She ran towards the building and asks one of the officers what happened. "Apparently, a monster escaped from the main lab". He pointed to a big hole on the floor. "It might be from that very same monster that attacked just now. But it looks like everything's calm now. What happened?" Sayaka said, "Not to worry! That creature's been taken care of!". "Whew! What a relief!", said the officer. "But still, I'll have to kindly ask you to leave. This place is too dangerous for a girl like you to wander around." Now she's more curious about the incident. Doing the best she can do, she snuck past the police lines and went to the main lab.

The lab looks like it was in ruins. On the lab's ceiling is the very same hole the Orphenoch escaped from. She looked around her. "So this is the same corporation that created my father's belt. So cool…" She went for a scavenger hunt, looking at piles after piles of Smart Brain technology. Her surroundings struck her with awe at all the prototype belts, test tubes, and a lot more things imaginable. Then she found, under a pile of phones used for the prototype belts, a badly-damaged time machine. I know I said "badly damaged", but not impossible to fix. After what appears to be hours, using a blueprint as reference, she finally fixed the machine, now working once again. She stepped into the machine with high hopes of seeing her parents again. During the teleportation process, a harsh light baked around the lab, causing it also to shine through the hole. The police were blinded by the light. After a few seconds, it's gone. The same officer who talked with Sayaka wondered what caused that light.

After a few weeks living in the year 2014, she's never been happier. Her family reunion was not what she had expected (Takumi freaked out when he found out he's a father in the future. And he married a Pretty Cure? Impossible! Nozomi was excited, though), but the rest is just fine. And with Orphenochs crawling around the streets of Tokyo, she won't hesitate to Exceed Charge them to bits for the sake of protecting her parents and her grandiose dream.

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

Alpha Gear.

**OUTFIT: **

Similar to Dream's with a Faiz motif. Long, pink hair.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

~ Normal Form: Attacks involving melee combat and swordplay. Cure assets makes fighting monsters easier.

**Exceed Charges: **"PreCure Alpha Punch".

"PreCure Alpha Slash".

"PreCure Alpha Kick".

~ Accel Form: Rapid melee attacks and swordplay. Cure assets makes fighting monsters easier.

**Exceed Charge: **"PreCure Alpha Rush".

~ Blaster Mode:

**Exceed Charge: **"PreCure Photon Blast".

~ Shining Form:

**Exceed Charge: **"PreCure Meteor Shower" (a more powerful version of the PreCure Shooting Star).

She can also combine both the Blaster Mode and Shining Form to access the "Shining Blaster Mode". In this state, she's invincible. Her Exceed Charge in this state is the "PreCure Ultimate Beam".

~ Exceed Charge Symbol: Upper case "A".

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

"PreCure! Henshin Metamorphoze!

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

"The dream of hope! Cure Alpha!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

"I have a dream. And I will protect it and the dreams of others!

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ Her father's Kamen Rider superhuman abilities.

~ Her father's personality (in battle or other things requiring concentration.)

~ Her father's catchphrase, but she does have a dream.

~ His hate for hot things (yes, she's a nekojita, too.)

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Her mother's personality (outside of battle or other things requiring concentration.)

~ Her mother's catchphrase.

**LIKES:**

~ Dreams.

~ Wishes.

~ Protecting both aforementioned likes , the world, and her parents.

~ School.

~ Being a teacher in the future.

~ Being a hero.

~ Destroying monsters, especially Orphenochs.

**DISLIKES:**

~ Monsters, mostly Orphenochs, especially after what the rhinoceros one did to her parents.

~ People saying her superhuman abilities are "impossible". It started to bother her.

~ Finishing a battle early. Once she starts fighting, she won't rest until her enemy is defeated.

~ Substitute teachers, especially ones for her mother.

~ Reliving the tragic death of her parents.

~ Hot things, including food, irons, etc.

* * *

><p>Yes! PreCure 555! What, you think I made a typo in that title? The extra fives are intentional.<p>

The ride is not over! There are more coming up!


	9. Chapter 8: Cure Angel

This is the third Cure in the Happiness Charge universe to get a Rider husband! I must say, I'm impressed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: CURE ANGEL<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Angel

**HUMAN NAME: **Tendou Ichigo

**FATHER: **Tendou Souji (Kamen Rider Kabuto)

**MOTHER: **Oomori Yuuko (Cure Honey)

**AGE: **16

**ORIGIN: **Pikarigaoka, Japan

**BIRTHDAY: **April 17, 2029

**BIO: **Ichigo (Japanese for "strawberry") is the daughter of two heroes that loves food and the culinary arts as their main priority in life (that's how she got her name in the first place). Her father, a man who walked on the path of heaven and ruled over everything, is now a retired ZECT Rider who works in his wife's bento shop, happily serving his customers with his expert cooking skills. As a child, Ichigo always sees her parents every day in the kitchen, working hour after hour, day after day, to prepare the best meals in all of Japan. One day, she thought with sparkles in her eyes, she will become a chef just like mother and father. And now, after years of practice, she has perfectly mastered all of her family recipes (including her mother's famous Honey Candy), and is now sharing them with the rest of the world.

When not cooking, she hears stories of her parents when they were heroes, like "Kabuto defeating an army of Worms", or "Honey purifying this gigantic Saiark that's as tall as a skyscraper". And sometimes, she hears stories of their battles after they got married (there even was a story when there was a Choiark invasion during their wedding, causing major chaos in the church). She thought that, after hearing all of these stories, being a hero would be cool, and a superhero no less. Her wish came true, however, when a certain monster attacked Pikarigaoka just the other day.

That monster, in fact, was a Worm. A "Cast-On" Form Worm. And it's huge. Weird. Not only that, it's also wearing orange sunglasses. Can it be? Yes, it's also a Saiark. Why a hybrid monster, you may ask? The victim in a dark mirror located in the city's park was a human that was attacked by a Worm in the past. I hope that stops your confusion. Anyways, the monster started destroying everything in its path. After hearing the screams of terror from outside the bento shop, Souji and Yuuko ran outside. Ichigo is in the market doing some grocery shopping. At least that area is not affected by the Worm-Saiark.

Standing in front of the monster, Souji and Yuuko transformed into Kabuto and Honey. After Souji turned into his Cast Off form, the two engaged at the enemy. The battle was easy, but it's not long until the creature molted. It became harder after that, thanks to its Clock Up ability. Despite Souji also having the ability, Yuuko doesn't have it. So she has to stay there, taking damage from the monster, use her Healing Rhythm move to heal Souji, and using attacks in hopes of hitting the Worm-Saiark, while he and the monster clash in a high-speed battle. Eventually, both clocked over, and now she can fight it again.

Souji can't take it anymore. His last resort was to finish it off with his Maximum Hyper Cyclone attack. While his gun is charging for the finishing move, the beast cheated and Clocked Up again, tackling through the two heroes, until they're in the air, and it slammed them into the ground with the force of a meteorite. The monster may think it's victorious, until the sound of falling groceries made it look in that direction.

"How…HOW COULD YOU?" The voice came from Ichigo, who saw the battle while walking home from the market. Tears were streaming down her eyes after being a witness to such an event. She pointed at the creature. "What you did was unforgivable. And now…" She pointed at the sky. "…in the name of heaven…" She pointed at the monster again, this time with revenge. "I'll make sure you never set foot here again!" Suddenly, a light shines from the same hole her parents were in. From the light, two object were floating. A belt and a mirror, along with an insect-shaped device. The Kabuto Driver, the Kabuto Zector (with three other Zectors), and the PreChanMirror. The belt then started to spin, until it's now in the color of golden honey, with two slots instead of one. The items floated towards Ichigo, and they fell on her hands.

A voice talked to her in the inside of her head. "I'm sorry to what happened to your parents, your mother mostly. I've known her more than her husband." Ichigo wondered who the voice in her head is. "And, who are you?", she asked. "I'm the god of this world. You may call me Blue." Ichigo got a lot of questions to ask, but the god cut straight to the chase. "Finish what your parents started and defeat that monster. Maybe having two separate powers might not finish the job quickly, but combining them might lead to extraordinary results. Believe in yourself, and go forth!"

The voice disappeared. After a moment of silence, Ichigo stared at the Worm-Saiark with a look of courage on her face. "My great-grandmother once told my father, 'Walk on the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything.' He held on that saying and completed his objective." She pointed to the sky again. "Then, that man ruled over everything with a woman at his side." She pointed to the woman that was her mother. "And now…" She pointed at the monster again. "…I will be those rulers' child! In the name of heaven, may this be the last thing you'll ever see!"

Putting on her new belt, she inserted the Kabuto Zector on one side of the belt and then inserted three PreCards of her hero form in her PreChanMirror, then insterted the mirror on the other side of the belt, transforming into a new hero (during the henshin process, she's already in her Cast Off form by default). The monster then jumped over the hole it made, and fought with the now-called Cure Angel. Honey Baton and Kabuto Blade in hand, she engaged with the creature.

The fight was tough. Eventually, it went high-speed when both of them enter Clock Up mode. But, the monster clocked over early, and Angel kept on attacking in rapid succession. Why, you may ask? Since she's part Pretty Cure, the Clock Up ability lasts longer than the usual duration. This gives her the chance to give a big attack to her target, causing it to grow tired. And so, she's now in her Hyper Cast Off Form, unleashing a Pretty Cure version of the Maximum Hyper Cyclone. It's an attack so powerful, the Worm-Saiark was vaporized completetly while it was screaming "SO RELAXING!" Perhaps the most epic purification of all time. She untransformed, and looked at the hole where her parents were. She said one last goodbye before returning home.

When she went home (which is the bento shop), she feels so alone. Eventually, she came across a photo of her parents in front of the Tokyo Tower. She examined it carefully, then looked at the tower. "Walk on the path of heaven…" It's decided. To find the solution to her problem, she traveled to Tokyo. And seeing the Tokyo Tower in front of her eyes was an amazing experience. But seeing the tower also makes her miss her parents even more. Just when things are about to get more depressing, the voice returned to her head. "Missing your parents, Ichigo-san?" She was surprised to hear the god's voice again. "Blue-sama! I never knew that you would talk to me again!" After a few seconds of silence, the voice said, "Come back to Pikarigaoka. I have what you seek". Still having doubts, she left Tokyo and returned to her home city.

"Where are you?", asked Ichigo as she left the station. "The Pikarigaoka Emissary. I will wait for you there." After what seemed like hours, asking for directions to many people, she finally found the place. Strangely enough, the gate was open. She then knocked on the door, but no response. She turned the nob and opened the door. And she thought it was closed, too. After entering the living room, she called the god's name a few times. Until, she saw an arm coming out of a mirror, which creeped her out a little. The arm was signaling her to enter the mirror. With no hesitation, she entered it.

Once on the other side, she was in a dimension she thinks is gorgeous. It's like outer space, with mirrors around her. Then, she saw a tall man with sky blue hair. "You must be Blue-sama." "The very same", he said. After a long conversation, Ichigo asked the god, "Will I be able to see my parents again?" He responded, "There is but one way." He told her to follow him to a mirror to his left. "This mirror will take you back in time to the year 2014. I already feel the presence of more heroes like you in there. Now, the decision stands if you want to step in and see your parents again." Ichigo is still having some doubts. Abandoning her timeline to reunite with her family? She might think it's wrong, but she misses cooking food with them, serving them to customers with smiles on their faces, listening to their stories as heroes. After a while of pondering, she made up her mind. "I'll go in." "A wise choice, my friend". With his magic powers, Blue opened a portal in the mirror. "You still have a chance. Once you go in, you'll never go back." She looked at Blue with a serious look. "No, I've made my decision. If it's to reunite with my mother and father, I'll do it in the name of heaven!" Blue was astonished of what the girl said. With a smile, he said, "Go on in, then. Who's stopping you?" With no hesitation, she stepped into the mirror. After closing the portal, Blue sat down on a crystal bench. "That girl has some potential. You make a great mother, Yuuko-san…"

It's already been a few weeks, and being with her family again is probably the greatest gift she ever received. Fighting waves after waves of Worms, Choiarks, and Saiarks with her parents again, cooking with them again, sharing stories again... Now, Ichigo tells her stories from the future, and the past selves of Souji and Yuuko are quite interested in them. Heck, they even learned how to make the original recipes she made back in her time. The Oomori Bento shop became a huge success overnight, spawning hundreds and hundreds of customers. Even in that time, Souji still worked for ZECT. Ichigo decided to join said corporation, and in no time, she got the same rank as her father. She eventually met all of the Cure Riders, and was happy to see "heroes just like her". Being here, it's like she really is an angel, descended from a beautiful place called heaven...

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

~ Cure Zector Driver (modified Kabuto Driver).

~ Kabuto Zector.

~ PreChanMirror.

~ Cure Angel PreCards.

**OUTFIT: **

~ Cast-Off Form: Similar to Honey's with a Kabuto motif. Hair is long and in the same yellow shade as her mother's Cure form. Default form upon henshin.

~ Cast-On Form: Similar to Kabuto's without the helmet. Modified model for her to use comfortably. Hair is long and in the same yellow shade as her mother's Cure form. She only uses this form if she wants a little more defense. Perfect for tough monsters.

~ Hyper Cast-Off Form: Similar to Honey's Innocent Form outfit with some elements from Kabuto's Hyper Cast-Off Form. Hair is long and in the same yellow shade as her mother's Cure form.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

~ Cast-Off Form: Melee and long-range attacks. Ability to fly.

Cure Rider Jump.

Honey Ribbon Spiral.

Honey Rhythm (heals allies).

Gun Blast.

Clock Up.

The Rice Song (makes allies happier and distracts enemies. Hunger is a common secondary effect).

Popcorn Cheer and Coconuts Samba forms.

**Finishers: **Cure Rider Kick.

Cure Rider Slash.

Cure Rider Blast.

PreCure Sparkling Baton Attack.

Finisher moves of aforementioned PreCard forms.

~ Cast-On Form: Slower and less agile, but more defense. Cannot fly.

Kabuto Barrier.

Honey Barrier.

Cure Rider Barrier (by combining aforementioned barriers for maximum defense).

Gun Blast.

**Finishers: **N/A

~ Hyper Cast-Off Form: Final form. Ability to fly faster than normal.

**Finisher: **PreCure Maximum Hyper Cyclone.

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

"PreCure! Zector Mirror Henshin!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

"On the path of heaven, to rule everything! Cure Angel!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

"I shall punish you in the name of heaven!"

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ His cooking skills.

~ His epicness.

~ His knowledge and detection of food being made.

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Her expert taste of food.

~ Her personality.

**LIKES:**

~ Food.

~ Cooking.

~ Customer satisfaction.

~ Cooking with her parents.

~ Being part of ZECT with her father.

~ Sharing hero stories.

~ Being a hero.

~ Protecting her parents and the world.

~ Grocery shopping.

**DISLIKES:**

~ Spoiled food.

~ Customer unsatisfaction.

~ Finding a product in the market that's not there. Not finding the right things for her recipes also counts.

~ Monsters, especially Worms and Saiarks.

~ Seeing the tragic death of her parents once again.

* * *

><p>The ride is not over! There are more coming up!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Cure Sky

Remember Jyu (Cure Ten)? Well, what's a child of Decade without a child of Diend? Enjoy, ladies and gents!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: CURE SKY<p>

(WARNING: Contains a ship you might not support, and lots of original stuff.)

**NAME OF HERO: **Cure Sky

**HUMAN NAME: **Kaitou Sora

**FATHER: **Kaitou Daiki (Kamen Rider Diend)

**MOTHER: **Shirayuki Hime (Cure Princess)

**AGE: **15

**ORIGIN: **The Blue Sky Kingdom

**BIRTHDAY: **September 9, 2030

**BIO: **Daiki just doesn't know what to do. Ever since he parted ways with Tsukasa, he now regrets trying to steal the best treasures of the Rider worlds. But what's better than timeless suits, powerful Final Form Rides, and the like? His questions were answered when a sky blue-haired girl approached the sad Rider, sulking on a park bench. "You're guilty of something, aren't you?", asked the girl. He didn't listen. Then she noticed, in a holster on his belt, a weird gun. "You're a Kamen Rider, aren't you?" Thinking she's an enemy, Daiki reacted and pointed his Diend Driver at her. He didn't shoot, but he won't hesitate to pull the trigger. "Who are you?", he asked. That's when he saw a portion of a strange-looking mirror sticking out of the girl's skirt pocket. "A Pretty Cure, huh?" Slowly, he lowered his gun. "What are you doing here?" "I'm just walking around these parts…", said the girl. "…until I noticed you there. Tell me, what's bothering you?" Daiki was not in the mood to tell her, but he can't hold it any longer, so he told her everything.

After what appears to be 15 minutes, he felt better. It looks like a 1-ton weight was lifted from him. "I see", said the girl. She then introduced herself as Shirayuki Hime, princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom and a member of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team. Daiki also introduced himself, even telling her that, yes, he's a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Diend. After a few moments, they were breaking the ice little by little. Just when the sun was setting over the horizon, Hime said to him that it was a fun talk. "If you want to, come by the Pikarigaoka Embassy for a visit sometime! I live there!" She then said bye to him, and left the park. Suddenly, he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. What was it? Shaking it off, he left the park as well.

The next day, he found the embassy. It's a huge house. "Wow, so big…", he thought. He opened the gate and approached the door. He knocked on it, and in a split second, Hime opened the door. "Kaitou-san! Welcome!" It surprised him, but he shook it off and went in. Sitting in the living room, he looked around. What fascinated him more were the mirrors hanging on the wall on his left. Just then, "TA-DA!" Once again, she surprised him. "I brought ya food! It's a Hime original!" "Uh…thanks…", he said with some doubts. Taking a bowl of food, he tried it. A sudden burst of energy in his mouth made him eat the whole thing in a very fast pace. Hime smiled, as she expected this to happen like all of the other people that tried her recipes. After that day, he visited the house every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It shows how much he loves her food.

A few months had passed, and their relationship had grown stronger and stronger. They became best friends, going everywhere across Pikarigaoka, and even Tokyo. They fought monsters together. Daiki even went to the Blue Sky Kingdom a few times. By 2028, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. That's when Daiki realized what was the warm and fuzzy feeling: it was love. "Love. The best treasure I could ever obtain", he thought, as he sat on the same park bench where he met his potential girlfriend, now happily sitting next to him. By 2029, he went back to the Blue Sky Kingdom, permanently as king of the realm, along with his newlywed wife as queen. Then, by September 9, 2030, their child was born, called "Princess Ciel of the Blue Sky". In the human world, she's known as "Kaitou Sora".

Sora lived a very happy life. Most of the time, she travels with her parents to Pikarigaoka to either go to school, or to make some fantastic memories. But, by the age of 15, she will have her first sad memory, as a mysterious figure in a brown attire similar to a detective in black, rectangular glasses saw the family walking by. "First Decade, now Diend?", he thought out loud as he clenches a fist.

As Daiki, Hime, and Sora were walking in the center plaza of a mall, laughing and having a great time, the same figure appeared in front of them. The family stopped and saw the figure. Daiki could've sworn he saw that guy before. But he finally recognized the figure as he yelled, "Damn you, Diend! DAMN YOU, DIEND!" "Narutaki? What the heck are you doing here?", asked Daiki. "That's what I'm about to ask you!", yelled Narutaki. "Having a happy life with these creatures!" He pointed to Hime and Sora, both of them astonished by being called "creatures". "Yeah, so what? They're my family, and no one insults my family!" "Perhaps you don't understand", said Narutaki. Using his dimension-bending powers, he showed Daiki a picture of Tsukasa with two other people, smiling. "Tsukasa?" Hime recognized the pink-haired girl next to Tsukasa. "Megumi?" And Sora recognized the girl between Tsukasa and Megumi, who is her best friend in school. "Juu-chan?"

"Yes", said Narutaki. "The destroyer of worlds has a child now. Who knows what she can do to erase this world from existence. And now, you also have a child. One of you should've been dead in the first place!" Daiki suddenly realized what he was trying to say. "Look, we've went our separate ways years ago. We're no longer rivals, and I'm happy that he has a family, much like how I'm happy that I have a family." Hime and Sora smiled and hugged Daiki. "But...but you're The Shadow Thief! You're supposed to steal the universe's greatest treasures!", yelled Narutaki. "Isn't that your purpose in life?" Daiki closed his eyes and smiled. "You're right". He opened his eyes again and looked at the brown-clad man. "However, I've regretted doing so. Hime here taught me that life is not about suits, or cards, or any of that sort." He pointed at Narutaki. "Now, I've learned about life's greatest treasures. They are happiness, courage, kindness…and love". Narutaki made a disgusted face. "Yuck! It's so cheesy, it makes me want to puke! Fine then! If Decade can't destroy you, then I'll have to do it personally!" Opening a dimensional rift, he summoned a black Kamen Rider bearing a striking resemblance to Ryuki.

"Hide, Sora-chan!", said Hime. "But Mother, will you and Father be OK?", asked a worried Sora. "Don't worry", said Daiki. He gave her a thumbs-up. "We'll be OK." Nodding, Sora ran and hid in a store. Turning around, he looked at the brown-suited man and his evil Rider. "Narutaki. You must understand. Tsukasa does not destroy worlds, he protects them. I no longer steal treasures. Just like time, we change! And sometimes, your perceptions of people are not what you expect!" Narutaki growled through clenched teeth. "You might not believe me right now. You still think that I'm still a thief and I don't deserve a wife and children. You still think that I deserve to be dead. Well then, perhaps it's time to show you what it's like to live a happy life other than stealing treasures or destroying worlds!" From there, Daiki and Hime transformed into Diend and Princess. Narutaki cannot contain his wrath any longer. "Attack, Ryuga! KILL THEM!" The black Rider dashed towards the blue heroes. Readying themselves, they engaged against the evil version of Ryuki.

Chaos ensues around the mall. Everyone in the vicinity evacuated the premises, so there will be no causalities while the battle was underway. Even Sora had to evacuate to a nearby bento shop. Meanwhile in the mall, Ryuga tried his best use Sword Vents and Advents, and even a Final Vent, to hit the two heroes, but they both dodged the attacks. Using Rider cards and shooting blue energy orbs, Ryuga was finally defeated. Narutaki just laughed. "Don't say that you two won so easily." Diend and Princess were confused about what he said. But now, they understood, as Ryuga exploded into purple flames. From the purple flames, a clown-faced monster has risen. "Behold! I introduce you two to the King of Darkness, Pierrot-sama!", yelled Narutaki. "And now, you will feel the true extent of my anger!" The two heroes were frozen in fear, as Pierrot charged up a beam of darkness. They didn't have the time to react, and then, the beam hit them with the heroes screaming in pain. An explosion occurred afterward, destroying the mall in the process.

After the explosion, Narutaki looked at the hole where two bodies are lying in the ground, motionless. "I…I did it…" He raised a fist in the air. "YES! I've defeated Diend and his precious wife!" While the brown-clad man was laughing in victory, Sora looked at the hole. Narutaki stopped laughing. "Come on, Pierrot-sama! Next up, Decade!" Just when he turned around, he heard a voice. "So! You defeated Diend and his precious wife, huh?" Narutaki then turned back, seeing a sky blue-haired girl on the other side of the hole produced by the beam. "You forgot to kill their daughter!", she said as pointed to herself. "What? Where were you?", asked Narutaki. "None of your business, old man!", exclaimed Sora. "What did just call me?" The girl then slowly approached the dead people that were her parents. "Old man! What else can I call you, then?" Narutaki clenched another fist. "You should respect us adults! You didn't learn any manners, eh 'princess'?" "I did!", she said as she grabbed her father's Diend Driver and Rider cards. "But sometimes, some manners are meant to be broken. In this case, for villains like you!" "Me? A villain? But I'm doing this to protect the world! For a good cause!", yelled Narutaki. Sora pointed at Pierrot. "You call THAT a good cause?", she asked as she grabbed her mother's mirror and cards. "Of course! How else would I protect the world from evil beings like Decade?" Sora closed her eyes. "I've known Juu-chan for a long time. She told me her father is no destroyer of worlds. How else would he be best friends with all the Riders from the nine worlds, especially Kuuga?" "But…but…what are doing?", asked a confused Narutaki. Sora opened the Diend Blaster. "I may be a princess…" She held out her hand and magically produced three mysterious PreCards. "...but I'm also the daughter of the former Shadow Thief and the queen of the Blue Sky Kingdom! The daughter of two of the greatest people a girl has ever known!" She inserted the henshin Rider cards into the gun and placed the PreChanMirror on her hip, magically sealing in a little, purse-like bag. "You may call me…" She closed her gun. It spoke "CURE RIDE", did its familiar alarm-like sound when cards are inserted in it, and she pointed it to the sky. "…The Shadow Princess!" She pulled the trigger, and the gun shouted "SKY!"

A beam of light got shot out of the gun, went really high, then it went back down, and it hit Sora, blinding both Narutaki and Pierrot. After the henshin sequence, the light died down. Narutaki looked at what's in front of him with an open jaw. Is that Cure Princess? No, it couldn't be. She does not have some of Diend's elements on the outfit, nor a ponytail. He wiped his eyes and saw the Pretty Cure-Kamen Rider hybrid. "Did you just…combine your parents' powers?" The new hero emerged a smile. "Yes, I did." She leaped from the hole and landed gracefully in front of Narutaki. "You may call me Cure Sky!" She pointed her gun at Pierrot. "And now, nobody shall stand in my way!" She started shooting at the clown monster, and he roared in pain. "No! Pierrot-sama!", yelled Narutaki. "Now, to finish you off", said Sky. She produced magical wings and flew to the monster's face. She grabbed a yellow Rider card, inserted it into her gun, and closed it. "FINAL ATTACK CURE RIDE. S-S-S-SKY!" She pointed it to Pierrot's nose, and a row of illusionary cards acts as the reticle. "Sayonara." A huge white and sky-blue beam was shot from the Driver, purifying and destroying the monster. Pierrot took so much damage, he roared as loud as his lungs could muster, fell down, and exploded. Narutaki pointed at the new "Cure Rider". "Listen and mark my words, young lady! I will be back, but don't expect any mercy the next time we meet!" He opened a dimensional rift, went in, and disappeared.

A few days after the mall incident, Sora was crowned the new queen of the Blue Sky Kingdom. When not discussing politics, or making speeches, or such, she sits on her throne, looking at her blue and black gun; a memento left by her father. Then she looked at her pink mirror; a memento left by her mother. Already, she's been missing them. Can she see them once again? She gripped tightly on the two henshin items, as she walked quickly through the castle halls, remembering something that her mother told her when she was seven.

The castle basement was the location of her answer. At the center was a lone mirror covered by a tarp. Sora pulled out the tarp to reveal a dusty mirror. It looks like your ordinary medieval mirror, but after saying the number "2014", the reflection was replaced by a spiral of many colors. You guessed it: it's a magical time-travel mirror. Sighing, she stepped into the mirror, never to be seen again by the residents of the Blue Sky Kingdom.

When she went to the past, Hime was still a princess, and Daiki was still interested in stealing treasures. After they discovered that they're parents in the future Sora's in, they can't believe it. A thief? Married to a Pretty Cure? Impossible! Eventually, these two would fight each other to the death. Seeing them clash in an epic battle, Juu would approach Sora, and ask her, "This again?" "Yep", said Sora. And so, the two transformed into Cure Ten and Cure Sky, hoping for them to do whatever it takes for them to stop fighting. All in all, she was still happy to see her parents again.

**HENSHIN ITEM(S):**

~ Diend Driver (Henshin and Kamen Ride).

~ PreChanMirror (Summons evil Cures).

~ Cure Sky PreCards (inserted into Diend Blaster).

**OUTFIT: **

Similar to Princess's with a Diend motif. Hair is long and tied in a long ponytail in the same shade of blue as her mother in her Cure form.

**METHODS OF ATTACK: **

~ Rider Cards (Cure Ride [transforms to hero], Kamen Ride [summons hero, antihero, and evil Riders from Kuuga to Decade. Diend is also an option], Attack Ride, Final Attack Ride, Form Ride, Final Form Ride).

~ Diend Blaster (Blast, Attack Cure Ride, Final Attack Cure Ride).

~ PreCards (Form Change, Pretty Cure [summons blue and evil Cures from Futari Wa to Happiness Charge. Princess is also an option], Attack Cure, Final Attack Cure, Form Cure, Final Form Cure).

~ LoveDiendBrace (Attack Cure Ride, Final Attack Cure Ride).

**PRE-HENSHIN QUOTE: **

"PreCure! Kururin Diend Henshin!"

**POST-HENSHIN QUOTE:**

"The Shadow Princess! Cure Sky!"

**CATCHPHRASE(S):**

"You've messed with the wrong hero."

**INHERITANCE:**

FATHER: ~ Eye color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (ground).

~ Kamen Rider powers.

~ Use of Kamen Rider weaponry.

~ Ability to drive motorbikes.

~ His shooting skills as a Kamen Rider.

MOTHER: ~ Hair color.

~ Melee and ranged combat (air).

~ Pretty Cure powers.

~ Use of Pretty Cure weaponry.

~ Superhuman abilities that Cures are most commonly using, such as agility.

~ Her love for fashion, but Sora doesn't like fashion as much as her mother.

**LIKES:**

~ Her family.

~ Her friends, especially Jyu.

~ School.

~ The world. She would do whatever it takes to protect it.

~ The color sky blue.

~ Being a hero.

~ The Blue Sky Kingdom.

~ Using the Diend and Princess cards more often than her other cards.

~ Fashion, but not as much as her mother.

**DISLIKES:**

~ Seeing the tragic death of her parents again.

~ Seeing her parents fight. She will do what it takes to make them stop, even in their hero forms.

~ Fight against allies.

~ Political things back in her time as queen of the Blue Sky Kingdom.

~ Narutaki and his ways to get rid of Sora, her family, Jyu, and her family. She detests him after the mall incident back in the future.

* * *

><p>Welp, almost all of the Happiness Charge team got Rider husbands. The only one left is Iona. Who will be the lucky Rider? Find out in a future episode of Cure Riders! *end-of-episode theme plays*<p>

The ride is not over! There are more coming up!


End file.
